Fruits Basket Journey Book 1 The Tolerant Prince
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: Takehiko Michiyo is the supposedly Ex-Heir to the Prestigious Michiyo Clan. His past is clouded with Mystery and great Tragedies. What connection does the Michiyo Clan have with the Sohma Clan? There will be one-sided love action. Not much pairing! Pls RD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Reader! Thanks for bothering to look into this. I had originally already posted this story but I didn't really get any readers. So I decided to revise this story and start over, with a somewhat new Plot! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1- Epilogue to Journey<em>**

_Once upon a time in an era long ago, when anything was possible. Where beings that resembled deities roamed in secret with humans lived. The was one particular Deity; The White Tiger._

_Once upon a time in an era long ago, when anything was possible. There lived a young princess of a ruling Clans leader, and a powerful dictator of the era. She was extremely beautiful with long hair as dark as the night without a moon, and the palest of skin comparable to the moon. The princess of the Michiyo Clan. _

_Like every great clan, they had a certain chosen deity that represented them. They would bow to their figure and offer offerings for prosperity and success in the Clans lineage. Just like every great Clan the_

_Michiyo had their own certain Deity; Kamikaze, The White Tiger._

"Mama!" called out a young boy with dark hair in pajamas, "Where are you going?"

A tall woman with dark flowing hair crouched down to the boys height hugging him dearly not wanting to let go.

"Oh dear," she laughed softly, sorrow in her voice, "Mama is going on a little journey, she'll be back soon, but you have to promise me you'll be a good boy."

"Mama is going on a journey?" the boy yawned, "Like the princess in the story? Can I come too?"

"Yes dear, just like in the story," laughed the woman, embracing the boy once again, small tears falling down her cheeks, "But mama can't take you with her, she has to go on this journey on her own and keep her baby safe at home."

"Excuse me Lady Michiyo, but it is time for your departure," bowed a female servant, dressed in the uniformed kimono.

"Yes, of course. Please send for someone to take Hiko-Chan back to his bed, its still too early for him to wake."

"Of course madam, but we must hurry before the master gets back, we do not want to rouse his anger any further."

The mother holding unto her son, her tears started to flow even more as she hummed softly to the boy, who was now sleepily leaning on her shoulder.

"Mama," the boy cuddled into his mother's embrace, wiping her tears, "What's wrong you're crying?"

"Hiko-Chan~" the mother sang softly, her tears now overwhelming her, she clasped her arms tightly around the boy, "Be a good boy while mama is gone okay? Don't forget who you are in this world. Walk around with the pride of a Michiyo! Don't ever settle for less, and try to conquer any obstacle that come your way okay? Mama loves you! You'll always be my little Prince."

The mother now holding her son at arms length smiled dearly at him, "My little Prince, my Tolerant Prince, you've put up with so much so far, please continue to be this strong in the future, don't ever falter in your decisions okay? I'm going to miss a lot of your growing up, but please don't forget me. Mommy loves you! Be a good good boy."

With that said the mother hugged the boy once more kissing his forehead, the boy hugging the mother back confused as the servants came to get him.

"Mama?" the boy said as the woman turned around to leave, she was clad in a long leather jacket and boots, dragging a large suitcase behind her.

"Mommy?" the boy exclaimed as he was carried away by the servants, trying to separate the boy as he clung to his mother's legs.

He had suddenly realized the extent of his mother's departure, he instantly knew that this may be the last time he sees his mother.

"Mama! Mommy! Don't go!" he cried, his arms reaching for his mother as the servants finally separated them.

"Hiko-Chan will be good! He'll be a good boy! Please don't go! Don't leave me behind!"

"_Michiyo" called out a distant voice I couldn't make out._

I didn't see her again for the longest time ever, but our reunion was short lived.

"_Michiyo!" The voice got louder, oh how I wish it would shut up._

I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.

"_Oi Michiyo! Wake up!"_

I wish

"_MICHIYO!"_

You didn't have to die for me.

"_TAKEHIKO MICHIYO!"_

I was suddenly forced out of my dream, nearly leaping out of my desk, when I noticed I was in a classroom. After a few blinks I remembered that I came to school today. Crap. I fell asleep in class again. I looked up to see Shiraki-Sensei (all the girls like to call her Mayu-Sensei) standing before me with a frown on her face.

"Michiyo-San. I'm glad to see that you make yourself very much at home during my class."

"Mm," I said looking out the window I sat next to, waiting for my eyes to refocus from all the colors in the room.

"So what excuse do you have for falling asleep in the middle of my class?"

_Raise you head_

"None Ma'am," I say raising my head, "If I insulted you in anyway, I am deeply sorry."

The class suddenly began to stir from my answer.

_Is this kid joking with me?_

"Although falling asleep in the middle of class is very rude, and giving an excuse would not erase the fact of my misbehavior, I apologize," I say in the most politest way I can and giving off my most sincerest look.

"Fine," Sensei sighs, ruffling my hair, "I don't want a repeat of this again, why don't you go to bed earlier instead of staying up late doing God knows what."

With that said, Sensei went back to the black board, continuing her lesson. Her aura had a calm and tranquil color, she must be feeling passive today.

After the situation was cleared, everyone in the class giggled and snickered at me, well at least most of them. Everyone except for orange head, the Prince, and this weird group of girls that seemed to be in their own world.

* * *

><p><strong>RING RING <strong>

The bell had rung for lunch and everyone in class had put their tables together with their friends to eat, except for me. I usually eat outside when its warm or sit just out the door and eat. However, because I've been so busy with work, I've been missing out on sleep, so I'll just go outside and find a quiet spot to sleep, away from others.

"Hey Hiko-chan~" chorused a female classmate which I had no clue who she was. I removed my gaze from the window and glanced at her, frowning. I could feel her thoughts creep into mine, and hers were very loud and clear.

_He's a cutie _she thought _I wonder if a hottie like him gets around much._

"Hmm?" I say apathetically, like she was very insignificant, "What do you want?"

"Aww is the slacker prince tired?" said the class's two class clowns, who I never bothered to learn their names.

_Damn, what does it take to become that good looking, the world is very cruel!_

"Slacker what?" I sighed, wishing these people would disappear, their thoughts and auras were starting to annoy me.

"Aww, don't tell me you've never noticed your little nick name in class," said the light haired clown, "Your name Takehiko has the word Prince in there, and since you're a slacker who always sleeps in class and really doesn't do much, we call you slacker prince.

I'm not sure if I'm not allowed to hit this idiot.

"C'mon leave the kid alone," bellowed the yankee girl in class, that was with those two other girls who I don't remember their names.

"Geez Uotani," said one of the girls, "can't we have a little fun talking to a classmate?"

"Yeah, but its obvious he's not interested," said the Uotani, glaring at the girl and cracking her knuckles.

As the class continued to make their peasant noise, I could see their auras illuminating bright neon colors, the annoyingly loud ones, and their thoughts were so loud I felt like I was in a mad house. I couldn't make out what they were saying with what they were thinking. So what did I do? I left that's what.

Sticking my hands in my pocket I brought out my Mp3 player, stuck the earphones in my ears, and played the music loudly, blocking the sounds of people, voice and mind. Sometimes I can't "control" this gift, so music is the only loud enough thing to block out other people, as for their auras, there's nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to somehow deal with it.

I've had this issue for as long as I can remember.

My name is Takehiko Michiyo, once the Heir to the great Michiyo clan that has somehow survived for so many hundreds of years.

I have many names; That Child, Brat, The Heir, Slacker Prince, Ingrate, Bastard, Idiot, Psycho. But there is one name I like to call myself.

The Tolerant Prince.

My name is Takehiko Michiyo, tall dark eyed, dark haired. I'm said to have nothing redeeming about myself. I'm completely apathetic to life, I take whatever I get, and use it to my advantage is I have to.

I am Takehiko Michiyo, the Tolerant Prince, this is my journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Mushi Mushi! So did you like it? Hate it? If you would like this fanfic to continue I need at least one review! I need to know if people actually read this so please review!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Diseased Mind**

_A few weeks have passed into the fall and the cultural festival is nearing. Everyone in class is busy with whatever plans they have. Which makes it very hectic for me, knowing I can hear their thoughts and feel the overwhelming auras. There were times when I was in middle school that I felt like passing out during cultural festival. You'd think that now I'm a first year in high school things would be different. However, that is a different story that will be told._

_Sitting in class staring out the window, the class was trying to decide what to do for the festival. Putting my feet up on my desk, I plugged my headphones in and turned on my Mp3, at full blast. I don't need to hear the usual banters and disagreements in the class. Inwardly, and Outwardly. People are so disgusting, saying something completely opposite to what they really think. It's the usual cause of confusion, which always leads to disaster. _

"_Michiyo-san," said the Class Representative-san, she obviously looked a bit stressed, "Please would you participate in class? Everyone's opinion is crucial."_

_He scares me, but Sensei says we should try to involve him more in class_

Disgusting. I'm in no mood to play your mind games.

"Michiyo-san, please don't ignore me," she sighed in an annoying way.

"Oi! Slacker Prince!" yelled the Yankee girl, grabbing my collar, "Aren't ya being kinda rude."

Standing up from my desk, I looked at the girl in the eyes, towering over her by a few inches.

"Let go," I commanded, her fingers twitched.

"What did ya say?" she growled.

"You have a terrible temper," I sighed, "It's rather ghastly for a young woman, you need to be more sensitive as a woman."

"Huh?" she exclaimed letting go of my collar, "You sexist pig!"

Sitting back down at my chair I looked out the window, staring at the falling leaves.

"Don't test me," I whispered.

"Tch," she sneered at me, "I don't know why I try. Stay this way and you'll end up being alone."

A few moments later, they had decided to do a rice ball stand, the little friend of the yankee girl was appointed to making most of the rice balls.

* * *

><p><strong>RING RING <strong>

School just ended and I was packing my bag until I was stopped by the other representative…the girly looking boy. Um… it was Sohma-san right?

"May I help you?" I looked at him indifferently. Even if he came from a large clan like me, he was still like everyone else, I could sense his aura, but hearing his thoughts were more complicated than the rest of the class. Like it was a restricted area that only a certain person could reach. Sohma-san and the orange head who is also a Sohma.

"Takehiko Michiyo right?" he asked.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm not trying to be a busy body or anything," he sighed, "But the way you acted towards Uotani-san and the class representative was rude, I think it would be for the best interest for the class, and your chance on being in the student council to apologize to them."

Slinging my bag pack over my shoulders I looked at the boy, a brow raised.

"Thank you for your concern, but you're right this really isn't any of your business, but don't worry I don't attend to be part of the student council."

Walking past the boy I suddenly felt him pull harshly on my arm, making my body fall back a little.

Turning round to face him he had an extremely angered expression. Interesting.

"Oh sorry," he gasped, gaining his composure and letting go of my arm.

"Sohma-kun~" I chanted out slowly, "Why so hostile?"

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes sullen.

"You must be a cursed one," I chuckled. This was getting to interesting, "Same with Orange head."

"How do you-"

"Doesn't matter," I interrupted him, "I don't want anything to do you your filthy clan." With that said I left Sohma-kun in the room, turning on my Mp3.

Looking at my wrist watch I noticed the time, If I didn't hurry soon I would be late to work.

"Strange," I said to myself, "The last time I behaved like that was when I met Akito-San for the first time."

"I guess my past blood is beginning to awaken again."

Looking at my watch again I realized if I didn't hurry I'd be late for my first day for job.

"Crap," I hissed at my watch, jogging down the halls as fast as I could.

**Meanwhile**

Immediately after Takehiko had left the classroom, leaving Yuki behind, in came Tohru who was looking for Yuki. She needed to leave for work and had forgotten to tell Yuki to go on without her.

"Sohma-Kun, I'm so sorry I made you wait, I forgot to tell you I have work so I'll be home late."

"Ah, Honda-san…that's fine," Yuki replied with a smile, his complexion still very pale and clammy looking.

"Sohma-san?" Tohru looked at him with concern, closing the distance, "Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm not sure," Yuki sighed to himself, "I just feel like I've known him from somewhere."

"Are you talking about Takehiko-Kun?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled, picking up his bag from his desk and leading Tohru out of the room, "But its nothing to be concerned about I'm sure."

"If you say so…." Tohru said again, looking out the halls window, staring at Takehiko's leaving figure.

"I sometimes feel that I should know who he is too."

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

**BRING BRING **

Ugh. Its my stupid alarm clock.

**BRING BRING**

I wish I could go back in time to talk who ever made this device out of it. Its making a lot of people miserable.

I turned towards my alarm and lazily switched it off. Opening one eye I looked at the time.

_4:15am _its says.

Rising off my mattress of a bed, and tossing the sheets of me, I stretched for a good five minutes. Have to go do the morning's paper route. This is just a side job I do. I was assigned a new location, since the last person who had it suddenly quit. I still wonder why but at least I don't have to deal with delivering papers in this neighborhood.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. When I was done I went into the bedroom to look at my reflection. My mirror wasn't what you'd call a mirror. Honestly I found it in the trash one day and hung it up in my apartment. It has a crack from the edges, and small scratches all over, but at least I can still see my face and tell it needs a brush.

Looking at my alarm clock again it said 4:25. I need to take quicker showers. I can't afford to spend that much time using water. After going through the necessary hygienic steps of the morning, I grabbed my towel and started toweling my long wet hair dry, I can't afford to use a hair dryer, because of the electricity bill, I rummaged around the room looking for my uniform. Putting on the black pants, and a red undershirt, I folded my school shirt and red sweater in my bag pack, along with all my books laying around the floor. After that I went into the kitchen to find something to eat before I go. I opened my little fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and an apple. Yes I put an apple in the fridge, this way it won't rot easily.

Once I had finished my small breakfast in my very quite home, I looked at my alarm clock again, 4:45am. Putting on my shoes and slinging my bag over my shoulders, and another bag filled with hundreds of newspapers, I undid all the locks I had on my door, which was an amazing set, and expensive, but I'd rather feel safe and alive, than broke and dead. Before I left the apartment room, I turned around and looked at my impossibly lonely, but neat room.

"I'm off," I said quietly shutting the door, and locking it on the other side.

After going down thirteen long stairs, I had reached the bottom and walked over to the parking lot. There stood at the far corner of the area a old rusting bicycle. I was given the bicycle when I told my boss I lived way too far from the assigned location.

"Consider it a gift," he grunted to me, "And its coming off your paycheck."

Sighing to myself I undid the locks on the bikes and sat on it. Testing out how the bike felt under me I grinned to myself. It had been a very long time since I rode a bike, and I still remembered.

"My, aren't you a bit old for that Take-Kun?" called out a female elderly voice.

Looking towards the voice I smiled sweetly at her. Mrs. Fukui. She's a sweet kind woman, in her late forties, and ever since I've moved here she's been looking out for me. I prefer that she didn't since she has four other mouths to feed. Her four grand children that her useless kids dumped on her and that her husband died not too long ago. The only person I know so far that has always had kind thoughts, and never lied to herself. She somewhat reminded me of my mother at times.

"Good Morning Mrs. Fukui," I said grinning at her and bowing my head slightly.

"My, my," she cooed and she ruffled my hair, "You have the cutest smile ever,"

Blushing at her comment, I looked at her, noticing she had a weird look on her face.

"Take-Kun, how many times have I told you," she said sternly, "To comb your hair before you leave?"

I stared at her for a brief moment before I broke out in laughter.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fukui, its just that I thought you were gonna start ranting about how you want me to move in with you."

"Hmph, well that wouldn't be a bad idea either," she said pouting out a little.

"Ah, sorry Mrs. Fukui," I said wiping some tears that were let out, "But I don't want to be a burden, you're busy already with your grandkids."

"You don't have to worry about that, its no problem," she replied sternly.

"Sorry Mrs. Fukui, but maybe another time, I'm late for my morning route," I answered quickly when I glance at my watch.

I then started peddling immediately from the parking lot, glancing back at Mrs. Fukui. Her aura was a dull shade of purple. She's sad and lonely, I noticed. I then heard a small thought form her mind creep into mine.

_I hope he's eating well_

Snickering to myself, I winked over at Mrs. Fukui, giving her my grin that she loved so much, and she waved back at me. Going back into the apartment building.

Its 6:30am, and I'm having trouble finding this particular house. Its supposed to be some big house in the woods. It's called Sohma. Strange I never thought a Sohma would dare to live so faraway from the estate. Like a bunch of little rats that hoard together and make a pack.

I looked at the directions again to make sure I followed the right directions, and began. This house was the last one on my list and I wanted to get this over with so I could hurry back to school.

* * *

><p>As I was peddling through the woods, one of my tires gave out, making me stumble out the bike and on my ass.<p>

"Oww!" I exclaimed rubbing my tail bone, "Damn, cheap-ass bike!"

Then I looked forward finally noticing a house in front.

"Well its about time I found this place," I grumbled to myself, picking up the bike and walking it out towards the house.

As I reached the front of the house I dropped my bike and strolled towards the front door, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice I could tell a very tired man.

"Morning paper, sir," I replied, feeling tired myself.

"Damn took long enough," the voice sighed.

Feeling slightly irritated at that, I wanted to retort back, 'then why the heck do you live in the middle of a forest!'

The door sliding open out came a small teenage girl, sixteen I presume, with long brown hair that feel to the middle of her back, and innocent brown eyes.

"Ah, Hiroshi-san, good morning, are you the new paper boy?" she asked.

I looked at the girl bewildered that she knew my name, when I had no clue who the heck she was. Although her face seemed very familiar. Crap, she's in my class and I don't know her name!

I scanned through all the possible names in my head, then decided to just wing it.

"Ah…Good morning, Uotani-san."

"Eh?" the girl replied, looking around her like I was talking to someone else. Guess that was a failure, and its still too early to be hearing thoughts I better leave quickly.

"Anyway here's your morning paper Nee-san," I said, bowing my head slightly at her and handing her the newspaper.

"Nee-san?" she exclaimed, her face flushed, "Oh no need to be that formal with me, just call me Tohru."

Bingo. I got her name without having to read her mind.

"Then I'll see you later in class, Tohru-san," I replied, giving her a look of indifference. After all I'll doubt I'll bother to talk to her again.

"Tohru-Chan~" sang a voice from inside the house, "What's keeping you?"

"Ah," Tohru exclaimed, nearly dropping the paper, "I almost forgot, I'm coming Shigure-san."

Turning to me Tohru bowed, and looked up to me giving me a soft smile.

A smile.

It looked sincere.

"Ah, where are my manners," Tohru laughed, blushing even harder, 'Would you like to join us for breakfast Michiyo-Kun?"

"Ah no thanks," I said turning down her offer and walking away. _There's no way I'll ever eat with a Sohma._

Eh? Where did that thought come from?

* * *

><p><em>General POV <em>

As Takehiko began to walk away a bewildered Tohru stared at his leaving figure. There was certainly something odd about that boy.

"I'm certain I've heard of his name somewhere outside of the classroom," Tohru thought out loud to herself, walking back into the house.

"Honda-San, is something wrong you were outside for quite a while," asked Yuki Sohma who was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Ah, sorry for making you wait," Tohru said joining the Sohmas at the table, starting with her food.

"Just happened to be that Michiyo-Kun from our class is the new paper boy, I tried to invite him in for breakfast."

"Really?" exclaimed Shigure Sohma, "Why would a Michiyo be a paper boy?"

"Shigure-san have you heard of this person?" asked Yuki.

"No, I haven't spoken to a Michiyo before, but they're a rich clan that has lived on for many of eras apparently, still thriving in politics an business."

"Eh?" exclaimed Tohru, "Takehiko-Kun is from such an important family?"

"Ah yes," laughed Shigure, continuing with the conversation "The Sohmas do business deals with the Michiyo family, since their clan has been alive for so long, longer than the Sohma, we've kind of been considered their subordinates. What was the name of the boy again?"

"Takehiko Michiyo," Yuki said bluntly loosing interest in the topic.

"Hmph why would a hot shot like him be doing as a paper boy and coming to our school anyway?" Kyo said sarcastically.

"He has this irritating attitude about him that makes my skin crawl."

"K-Kyo-Kun! Please don't say that about someone we don't fully know. Maybe there are some circumstances."

"Takehiko Michiyo," Shigure said concentrating on the name, "Isn't that the name of the current head of the Michiyo family's son?"

"Eh?" exclaimed Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Suddenly it's the School Festival<strong>

The school festival has started and all the classes are busy entertaining guests and being festive. As for my class, we were surprisingly pulling in a lot of customers to our Rice Ball stand.

I was sent to the back of the stand were rice balls were stored to help distribute and also to keep an eye on. After all I wasn't going to try and sell them or talk to anyone.

"Kyaa! Yuki-Kun!" squealed on a bunch of noisy girls.

"Geez, is it too much to ask for some peace," I sighed, raising the volume on my MP3.

"Oi Slacker Prince you should have dressed up with Prince Yuki, you too would have made a great team," laughed one of the class clowns, the lighter haired one.

"Is that so," I sighed trying to ignore him.

"Yeah," continued the one with black hair, "You've really grown out your hair, and it's really wavy so it kinda gives you a feminine look, I bet if you were to wear a dress you could almost fool people."

"Don't make me sick," I yawned. I'm so tired nowadays and these people won't shut up for me to take a nap.

"_Du lieber Himmel!" _

Huh? German? A Foreigner is here?

Peaking my head out of the back from pure curiosity, I noticed a tall Japanese man with black hair, and a small blonde boy, who is obviously not full-blood Japanese.

"Oh well," I sighed sensing the auras, "They're probably Sohmas so I'll sit this one out."

"Huh? Slacker Prince I thought for sure I saw you become interested in something!" cried the clowns.

"Ugh! Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled, crawling over to a corner and closing my eyes t sleep.

After a few seconds of closing my eyes and the loud music in my ears as my lullaby, I was finally able to fall asleep.

"_Nii-san, do you hate me?"_

"_Yes I hate you very much, don't call me Nii-san, you're not my sister."_

"_But we have the same Papa."_

"_Then you should be aware of the situation, you're merely a stain on father's shoes."_

_Liar, Nii-san don't you mean you're the stain? It's my mama that's here with me now."_

Why am I dreaming of this brat.

"_Nii-san, let's play."_

"_You say the words but your thoughts doesn't mean it,"_

"_That's cuz Nii-san is always doing cruel things to me, and papa says I should tolerate it."_

"_Then tolerate it." _

_My Younger self suddenly grabs a handful of her long white and black hair._

"_This hair really is disgusting, you'll never live a normal life with this appearance."_

"_Nii-san let go"_

"_You say that but you don't really mean it, You like it when I do these things to you."_

"…_.."_

"_I'm right aren't I?"_

"_Because this way Nii-san and I have a relationship."_

"_You finally say your feelings with your own lips, I was getting tired of having to hear your thoughts." I sighed at her._

"_And you have rather disgusting thoughts," I said pulling harder_

"_Nii-san, you're pulling my hair to hard."_

"_So what," I say looking at her face, those cold blue eyes. It's like she's looking into me. Like she defiling me, then pitying me. It's like she thinks she better than me._

"_Your filthy," I sneered at her, spitting at her face, then yanking her hair. _

"_I'll teach you never to look at me with those eyes again."_

"_Nii-san wait"_

_Dragging her outside into our personal garden, I shoved her face into the muddy grass._

"_Don't look down on me you insect, you are the one who is beneath me, look at your appearance, it proves everything, I am the one who rules over you! You are only my pet, you disgusting animal!"_

The only one who is disgusting is me. Yet the whole time she continued to look at me. Stare me down with those cold eyes. I wanted to make her cry. I wanted to draw some sort of emotions from those eyes. I wanted her to feel my pain. She stole my place. My mother. Father. My home.

_**POOF!**_

Poof?

"Hey was that just an explosion?"

"Ugh? Seriously?" I grumbled, waking up from my slumber.

Opening my eyes, in front of me was Tohru-san and Orange head, and strangely a rabbit, which Tohru-san was holding.

"Huh? Why is there a rabbit here?" yelled a random classmate.

"And why is Momiji's clothes laying here? He's not running around naked is he?"

Getting up I dusted my pants and left. I was so not going to get involved with this nonsense. Seriously, the Sohmas need to be more careful. Its bad enough having a cursed one live so faraway from their estate. Letting them walk around so easily would be a burden to some others.

"_Because this way Nii-san and I have a relationship"_

"_Shut up," I muttered to myself, walking down the school's halls, "I have nothing to do with you anymore, so hurry up and die!"_

_Leaning against the wall my body began shake involuntarily. Running my hand through my hair a plucked a few strands from my scalp._

_White Hair._

"_Dammit," I hissed, flicking the white locks, "That pest is still alive."_

* * *

><p>Heya! Thanks for the wait! It took me a while to notice the one review! So thanks for reviewing and here's the next Chapter! Spread the word Peoples! And if u wud love for this story to continue then please review. If ya don't then please do not review! . Tell me what you think of Hiko-Chan! He's kinda weird ne?I try to make him as dark as possible with a sweet and lonely side to him. So I apologize if his mood swings bother you. Oooo and who is this girl with the white and black hair? All will be explained if you just review!<p>

Bye bye!


End file.
